undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerome (Dead In The Street)
Jerome is a main character in Dead In The Street Pre-Apocalypse Jerome worked as a data analyst for a software firm in downtown Miami. Nothing yet is known about his parents or other siblings. It is hinted several times that he may have genius level intellect. Post-Apocalypse Jerome was at work when the infection first hit downtown. He expressed regret for coming to work in the first place after seeing the riots going on in the streets. He then left his work early, feeling things would be safer at home. Once outside, Jerome witnessed an ambulance crash into the building where he worked, realizing that if he left a few minutes later he might have been killed. Jerome then turned to hsee an SUV hurtling towards a news reporter whom he subsequently saved. Jerome recognized the reporter as Wilson from KGBTV who did "danger zone" segments as he called them. He met his cameraman, Jonas and together the three men met another young man named Daniel who was driving the ambulance. Jerome soon recognized that the are had suddenly become quiet and that infected would soon give chase. Wilson told the group that his place was not far away and they can gather supplies there. They all piled into the van with infected giving chase and soon reached Wilson's home. There, Jerome kept watch while the others gathered weapons and supplies. When the sun started to set, Jerome told the others that it was best to move as the area would soon get dangerous. He then suggested the group find a stable residence until the infection blew over. The group soon reached the next county over. Jonas' dangerous driving almost made the van crash into a pretty young woman named Natalia, who Jonas instantly became infatuated with. She cursed at Jonas and stormed off, only to be attacked by an infected. Wilson was the first to speak up and ask for her to be saved. He convinced Jonas to turn and help her. She told the group her name was Natalia and that they should go the university under the guise that it would be safe. Jerome's first display of high intellect is when he was able to deduce that Natalia was lying to the group and she was really looking for something or someone else. She admitted that she was looking for two good friends. Jerome then came up with a plan to distrct the infected and pick them off, while the others went inside to look for Natalia's friends. The plan worked but attracted the attention of the Gamma Beta fraternity, one of the last people on campus. The frat boys kidnapped the two men and bought them back to the frat house where they were interrogated harshly by their leader only known as the Alpha Dog and his Queen Bee. Jerome was once again able to use his analytical skill to determine how many people were in the house and where. With some quick thinking he and Jonas were able to incapacitate the leader and the Queen Bee, tie them up and make their escape. The two then soon met up with their group and noticed more people had joined. Jerome took special notice of Stacy as Jonas recognized and Wilson was determined leader of the group. A month after they left the university grounds, the group reached the outskirts of Ft. Pierce where a warehouse was found. He seems to have taken a leadership position as well. To be continued. Personality & Skills Jerome is highly sarcastic, analytical and somewhat arrogant. He seems to enjoy dry wit and banter. He's shown to have similar personality traits to Wilson as he is quiet and introverted and seems to enjoy reading, even in times of the apocalypse. He's proven to be calm in a tense situation and instead uses his attention to detail to escape tough situations. He also appears to be a quick thinker, such as when he and Jonas were held hostage by frat boys, he was able to incapacitate his opponents by using their momentum against them. Jerome has displayed the following skills and knowledge *Master strategist *High intellect *Machete fighting *Handgun marksman Relationships Wilson Wilson and Jerome have a good relationship, with Wilson noticing that they have similar personality traits such as being introverted. Although he didn't comment it out loud, Wilson recognized Jerome's stratigic skills the moment he deduced Natalia had duped them. He also asked him what their next move should be after rescuing him from the Gamma Betas. Jonas Jonas and Jerome appear to get along fine, despite their personalities being vastly different. Jonas seems to understand his sarcasm as the two bantared while held hostage by the Gamma Betas. Jonas was also the first to comment out loud on his intelligence calling Jerome "big brains". Daniel Jerome and Daniel haven't had much interraction but appear to get along fine. Victims *Numerous infected *Gamma Betas *Possibly other survivors Category:Uncategorized